


[podfic] she sees dead people (but you gotta make an appointment)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Necromancy, Office Supplies, Podfic, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Danneel Harris is a badass necromancer.





	[podfic] she sees dead people (but you gotta make an appointment)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she sees dead people (but you gotta make an appointment)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489310) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Necromancy, Alternate Universe - Office, Office Supplies, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV

 **Length:**  00:02:51  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%7bSupernatural%20RPF%5d%20she%20sees%20dead%20people%20\(but%20you%20gotta%20make%20an%20appointment\).mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
